


Sunlit Dreams

by Blymi



Series: Rokushi Week 2020 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lea/Axel is mentioned tho, Napping together is truly the only couple goal I write about and yall have to take it, Not Canon Compliant, day 2:Marriage/Future Prompt:, i only really know those two things so i worked with it, idea kinda taken from rakatakat's au where xion's an idol and roxas is a singer, rxweek2020, talk of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blymi/pseuds/Blymi
Summary: Xion wakes up, wrapped up in Roxas’ arms after cuddling close to the window during a rainy summer afternoon, and thinks of their future together. Even though she knows what she wants for the future, she hasn’t asked Roxas about it, so what better time to talk about it than in his half-conscious somber?
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Rokushi Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786684
Kudos: 13





	Sunlit Dreams

The soft pitter-patter of the rain hitting the window was the first thing Xion registered as she woke up. The next was the calming breaths passing the top of her head, and the rise and fall of the chest she was laying against, mixed in with the background music of animal crossing. The third thing that registered was the warm body she was laying on, as well as the feeling of arms loosely wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes, taking in the soft sun rays as they passed through the window, washing their apartment in a coffee-stained light. 

She flexed her fingers and lifted her head slightly to look around, noticing that her switch was no longer in her hand, but on the table on charge next to Roxas’, even though they were both still on. She smiled before laying her head back down. Roxas must have put them there before also napping himself. She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re so sweet, Rox,” she whispered. She laid there in his arms for another minute or two, before her mind started to wander. 

She loved the way things were now. She loved being able to lay in Roxas’ arms, just being able to enjoy his presence all around. She loved the little apartment they lived in--sure, it wasn’t the greatest thing in the world. There weren’t enough guest rooms for all the friends they had, and sometimes the shower water wouldn’t get as hot as she wanted, but it was theirs. It was theirs together and for right now, it was enough. But she couldn’t help think, ' _what about later?,_ in the future when they were older and a little more mature? 

They were only emotionally charged nineteen-year-olds (as Lea had called them when they moved in together), and there was a lot to learn about life. Not that he had a lot of room to talk. And it wasn’t like Xion didn’t already know that life wasn't like the fairy tales. Of course, she was a little more optimistic about life as a whole, but it still didn’t mean she wasn’t worried about it too. Roxas was an up incoming musician, and he would travel a lot, and traveling a lot meant meeting new people, and Xion wasn’t the type to have _doubts_ in him or otherwise, but Roxas _was_ charming. It wouldn’t be too hard to fall in love with him. 

And, boy, did she know a thing or two about being in love with him. 

Also, what about Roxas? From what she knew, he wasn't much of the jealous type, but he could be. She wanted to be a model, would probably be moving from one place to another for fashion shoots, and even just her internships seemed like hours and hours of work that kept her away from him, so the real deal would no doubt leave her unavailable to him more. Would he have doubts about her? Would he wonder about her while he was off on tour somewhere, surrounded by girls who would no doubt try to throw themselves at him? Would he risk it all, their relationship and love and life together, thinking she was doing the same with one of her colleagues?

And their apartment was enough for them now, considering that their dream jobs would keep them busy and away, but what about when--if they wanted to buy a house? Would they even be able to take care of it? Would it be alright, a smart choice even, to buy a house knowing it would be empty most of the time? Could she really sit patiently in an empty home not knowing when she'll see him? Could Roxas do it for her? 

Xion sighed. She had her plans about the future and what she wanted to do since she was a child, and now, after being his girlfriend for years and finally getting a place of their own, all her plans involved him one way or another. And, well, she didn’t really know whether that was the same for Roxas, because they’d never really sat down and _talked_ about plans. They weren’t reckless, but for the most part, they were a “live with the moments” type of couple, and it was alright for a while, but now Xion wants to actually think about the future _with_ Roxas. 

“Xi,” Roxas said groggily, shocking Xion out of her thoughts. His hand dragged itself up the young woman’s back, landing in her hair, “You’re thinking too loud.” 

She chuckled a little, letting her eyes flutter shut as his hand combed through her hair. “Loud enough to wake you up?” 

He hummed lazily, “As always.” 

She looked at him, seeing that his eyes were still closed and rolled hers. She seriously doubted it, but she would humor him anyway. “I’m just thinking about stuff.”

“When are you not? What kinda stuff?” His words slurred a bit together, lips lightly pressing against her head, and Xion thought that he would sleep within the next minute. 

“Y’know, just stuff.” 

“Mhm?” 

“I’m just thinking about a lot. Like, the future and stuff. About what happens after now.” 

His hand moves from her hair to lay across her shoulders, just barely hanging off. She tried hard not to miss it too much. “Are you worried about your classes?” 

“No, they’re going okay. I’m doing well in class. I just…”

“... Just?” 

“Y’know, us.” 

“Us?” 

Xion looked up at Roxas, seeing that his eyes were still closed, then laid her head back down, nuzzling her forehead against his neck. “I love you, Rox.” 

“And I love you, but what’s wrong?”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Roxas.” Xion felt her heart beat faster, and she wasn’t really whether it was because of embarrassment, or fear. Probably both, but she didn’t know what she was scared of. “Whenever I think of the future, I think about you. With me, that is. And, well, we haven’t talked about it--like I assume you feel the same, but… we never said it, so I don’t _know_. I know how I want it to go. I want our dreams to come true. I wanna support you with yours, and I want you to support mine, you know?” 

For a moment, it was silent. The rain still pattered against the window, the game’s music was still playing, but it was drowned out by the sound of Xion’s ears hyper-focusing on Roxas' breathe, listening for any kind of change that would indicate she'd said something wrong. She was starting to think that maybe Roxas had simply fallen back to sleep, but that didn’t stop her from talking, no matter how soft her voice had gotten. 

“Roxas, have you ever thought about marriage? I have, and I think I really want to marry you.” 

Xion stayed still before she looked up at Roxas, shocked to see he was slowly blinking. She started to wonder that, just maybe, he was too asleep to even realize she’d asked him a question and was going to lay back against his chest and watch the rain as it hit the window seal. She gasped in surprise when Roxas wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, turning them on the couch so that she looked up at him. He could give her a soft, half sober smile. 

“Of course I thought about marrying you, Xion.” He pushed an out place strand of hair out of her face, “I’ve thought about it ever since I fell in love with you. I didn’t wanna get too ahead of myself, so I never said.” 

Xion let out a laugh that almost sounded like a sob even to her ears. “I think I would have liked to hear it anyway.” 

Roxas leaned down to give her a kiss, “I didn’t wanna scare you away or something. Moving too fast and all.” 

She rolled her eyes, “There’s a spot on my animal crossing island that’s dedicated to you.” 

He pulled away with an amused smirk on his face. “And that’s equal in your eyes?” 

"It's kind of embarrassing," she pouted, "it's basically like a shrine and everything, I'm sure you've seen it." 

"Oh, I have, it's very cute." He leaned down, peppering her face while fluttery kisses. "But it doesn't exactly scream 'I want to marry you', now does it?" 

She shrugged jokingly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, rolling over on her back, and pulling him down so he could lay his head on her chest. She knew he could hear the rapid beating of her heart, but she held him close as he slipped his arms between her and the couch to do the same. 

“I love you, Xion. Any future I have will have you in it, even if I have to fight god himself just to make it happen.” 

Xion smiled against the crown of Roxas’ head, giving him a kiss before closing her eyes again, enjoying his body heat. She might not know what the future held for the two of them, but she knew that whatever it was, Roxas would be there with her. 

And someday, they would get that wedding she’d been thinking of.

**Author's Note:**

> This was by far, the shortest fic I wrote for this week, but my creative writing teacher always said "Write what needs to be written and don't force it." and I'm pretty happy with how it came out anyway, so it's alright.


End file.
